Child's Play
by PumpkinView
Summary: A one-shot I wrote a while back, about Penn and Corona playing together as kids.


Since birth, it seemed, Penn and Corona had known each other. Their parents both had a job in common, both were sets of heroes, that zapped to other dimensions to save the day. Often times, depending on the mission, they would have to work together. So the four heroes were fairly close, having known each other since they were all teenagers.  
Both hero couples had attended each others weddings, and were the first to know when the other was having a child.  
Brock and Vonnie had been there shortly after María gave birth to Jane, Christian and María were there after Penn's birth, and Brock and Vonnie were there once again when María had Corona.  
And it seemed, from the moment the two could talk, Penn and Corona were very close friends. Practically inseparable.  
Corona was always a meek child, she never spoke loudly or often. Penn on the other hand, seemed very outgoing, and spoke loudly and confidently.  
It was no question that on their first day of preschool, Corona would be nervous, and uneasy, not ready to let go of her mother's leg, while Penn, on the other hand, although he would miss his mother, was ready to take on a new adventure.  
~u~  
The tiny, raven haired, tan skinned, 4 year old daughter of María Alvarez-Mason, clung to her mother's leg as if, in the even of her letting go, she would never see her mother again. She was uneager to join the class for the first day of preschool, and would much rather be at home with her parents. However, that wasn't an option. As of late, Christian and María had more missions, that seemed to last longer, and longer. Often times, they didn't get home until almost 9 O'clock at night. The hero couple was needed.  
As much as María would have wanted to keep her daughter at home, her other daughter, Jane, didn't get home until 4 O'clock, due to the long bus ride home from school.  
"C'mon, mi vida, you have to go to preschool."  
"But mommy…I want to stay with you and you can tell me more about you and daddy's adventures!"  
María leaned down to her daughter. "If you go to school, I promise when I get home from another adventure, I will tell you all about it." she gave her daughter a genuine, caring smile.  
Corona's eyes brightened. "Promise?"  
"Promise." María hugged her daughter, who then eagerly ran into the preschool classroom.  
~u~  
The Zeros, much like the Masons, had also been quite busy with missions as of late. Mrs. Zero went to drop off her little fire-ball of a son, Penn, to his first day of preschool.  
The moment he got out of the car, Penn zoomed into the preschool building, bounce in his step. His mother followed shortly behind him.  
She said goodbye, got a hug from her son, and was on her way. Penn nyoomed into the classroom.  
The moment he saw Corona, he wasted absolutely no time in going over to talk to her.  
"Hi Corona!" Penn said to his friend, practically bouncing.  
"Hi Penn…" Corona replied, very quietly.  
Corona had a baby crush on Penn. She referred to him as her boyfriend, the same way any 4 year old would refer to their closest friend, or their favorite cartoon character.  
After a few hours doing the typical preschool things, like having "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" read to them, learning the alphabet, or singing "The Wheels on the Bus", the bell rang, signifying recess.  
Penn grabbed Corona by the hand, and pulled the meek girl out to the playground. "What do you want to do first?" he asked her  
"Will you push me on the swings?" she asked, again, very quietly. It was a tone quiet enough that most people couldn't hear, nor had the patience to listen too.  
Penn, on the other hand, was used to how quiet she was, and was always willing to listen, and listen closely. He never missed a word she said. "Okie dokie!" he replied, smiling his adorable buck-toothed smile.  
Corona smiled and blushed a little bit.  
They went over to the swing-set. Corona sat on one of the swings, and Penn gently pushed her. She giggled as she seemed to touch the air.  
Penn smiled, and continued pushing Corona.  
After recess, they built a fort out of blocks, and played knight and prince. Corona was both a knight and a princess, and Penn was a prince, in the fort.  
The day seemed to go so much faster, since they were having fun, and before they knew it, the last bell of the day rung, and it was time to go home. Of course, this was no biggie for them, since it was a long mission day for their parents, they were going home together, and could play more then. It was as usual.  
They rode the bus home, sitting together, and went to Penn's house. They played in his backyard for the rest of the day, until their parents got back from their missions.


End file.
